It's a thing called love
by fadinggirl
Summary: It's rough to be a popular person at hogwarts, because it's so small, rumors are easily spread. voldemort already gone some people just want their secrets, still, to be hidden..until..
1. they knew

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Everyone in hogwarts school of witchcraft knew , hermione granger, is taken. No boy is allowed to court her, like her or even look at her from a far. Nobody said she can't be loved or liked, but its a silent agrrement and announcement has been said that _he owns her_.

They been going out since the summer of 7th year when hermione found out that she was pureblood. And they found out they been falling in love with each other. Hard. After seeing each other in hundreds of balls. And casually dating at diagon alley. But their love story wasn't much for the public to know. It was just known because many people saw them kissing in one of the halls of hogwarts they were just _caught off guard._

Flash back

Thy were kissing passionately in one of the corridors of hogwarts she was against the wall and her hands were around his neck while his hands were around her waist protectively.

_One by one people arrived, first it was ginny and blaise then some 5th year slytherin then ron and luna arrived, then some ravenclaw and hupplepuffs at the back were some 4th year gryffindor. And lastly it was pansy and harry. Everybody was in aww. They couple didn't broke apart until someone from the crowd giggled._

_When they broke apart both were shocked and embarrassed._

"_oh yeah...were kinda..dating" hermione stammered._

"_yeah, well?" draco just agreed. _

_Blaise smirked. Ginny and pansy giggled. Harry sighed. Ron groaned. Some mentained shocked._

End of flashback

Everone accepted their relationshiop because they find it cute. Cute. Enemies to friends. Friends to lover. Lovers to well, dating.

Her friends accepted it already, after all they were dating the 'enemy' too. Ginny was dating blaise. Harry is with pansy. And ron is not reallt dating the 'enemy', anyway, his dating luna. See, everyone was dating so nobody practically was upset about draco and hermione's little secret.

By that incident, every boy knew she was forbidden. She belongs to draco malfoy. But they were never really into public dispaly of affection. When they kiss it would always be quick. It was never seen. When they make out it would always be in one of the empty classrooms of hogwarts. No one knew. When they hold hand it was always in a place where no one saw them. It was a nice love stroy of theirs'. Hiding from people. Not letting them see they already wanted them so badly. Fun.

Author's note: thanks for reading. This is a novel lenght one, not a one-shot. Thank you very much. Anyway please review so i could continue it. I need at least 5 reviews. thanks.


	2. She gets annoyed

Disclaimer: i don't own anything. Well, except the plot, of course.

"Herms, which look better? This blue shirt or this red tank top?" Ginny weasley asked Hermione Granger while they were at the dorm trying on different clothes on what to wear to hogsmeade that day.

"Gin, why are you so..so.." hermione asked while sitting on one of the beds.

"so?" ginny said.

"so...ugh..I couldn't find the right word.." hermione sighed.

"Prepared?" ginny answered for her.

"yeah! You know it's just hogsmeade.. nothing so special about" hermione explained.

"are you telling me Ms. Hermione Granger that I am too prepared for just a "simple hogsmeade" trip you call." Ginny exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well yeah." Hermione smiled.

Sigh.

"I know, I know Mya, it's hard to be a...a...you know" Ginny started to tease.

"Ah what?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"You know a..."fashion victim"" ginny barely whispered.

"Ah! I'm so hurt" Hermione said dramatically while standing up to grabbed the red tank top.

"here, this looks better on you" Hermione said while handing her over the Red atnk top.

"And I'm not a "fashion victim" as you call me. It's just being to dress up, is not my thing and if I want to, I could." Hermione added.

"Whatever! Hermione. Do _he_ ever clamour that you don't really dress up. You just wear jeans and shirt or sometimes tank top, like now" Ginny asked emphasizing the word _he._

"Dad? No! He likes his daughter so simple and not immitating the teens right now."

"Don't play games with me Hermione, you know _who_ I mean." Ginny said.

"Gee, Gin, I don't know who you mean. Come on, the guys are already annoyed at us for letting them wait" Hermione ended the conversation and ran for the stairs.

"Whatever Hermione." Ginny shouted from the room and ran after her.

ooooOoooo

"Sorry we're late" Hermione started, before they could utter a word.

"Hermione were not late. We are what you call that..." Ginny paused for a second

"Fashionably late" Ginny finished.

"Yes we are, fashionably late" Hermione agreed.

"You girls are...so... nevermind" Harry muttered.

"Angels" Ginny and hermione both squealed.

They all went to the frront gate to meet everyone.

"Looking hot, Gin" Blaise commented when they all found each others' 'company'.

"Thanks. I know you love it." Ginny giggled.

"Whatever Zabini, just don't cling too much with my sister" Ron groaned.

"Sure thing Weasley!...but the problem is your sister clings to me not the other way around" Blaise answered coyly.

Harry was busy flirting with Pansy to really see the little fight. A kiss here. A peck there. A groan can be heard and a very happy giggle can be heard from pansy.

Draco and hermione wasn't really a scene. They weren't much on the mood for showing their affection for each other. It was a simple hello when they met. They stand at least 2 feet from each other. No holding hands no kiss on the cheeks. Maybe Hermione isn't in the mood for showing a little PDA. Too bad for Draco.

"I heard there's a new gig at three broomstick, you could have your private booth upstairs." Lavender said loud enough so everyone could hear.

"That's nice" Pansy commented.

"Hey Blaise, maybe you could take Ginny there so Weasley won't bother you." Draco commented.

Everybody laughed, except Ron.

"Funny Malfoy. I wonder you could still go there with somebody." Ron answered back.

A few 'ohs' could be heard and everybody knew what Ron means. Draco couldn't go there and make out with Hermione because maybe Hermione doesn't want too.

"Ronald!" Hermione gasp.

"Come on hermione let's better go now" Draco commented.

ooooOoooo

Draco and hermione was sitting against one of the tree trunk blissfully at the back part of hogsmeade where no one could really see them.

"Do you thinks Ron's right?" hermione asked.

"Right about what?" Draco said.

"About us. Not making our relationship so public to everybody, that's why you always get detention for punching some random boys. Not making out in front of everybody. Not holding hands."

"So weasley's right in what?"

"That our relationship is boring" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's not boring. And Weasley's wrong, we are not boring." Draco assured.

"You know what.." Hermione began.

"what?"

"I prove to Ronald we are not boring." Hermione said while standing up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked while grabbing her hand.

"Three broomstick and you are coming with me." Hermione stated.

"wh..what?" Draco asked confusely.

"we're going to make out." Hermione grinned.

Author's note: thank you all for reading don't forget to review. The next chappie will be out soon...maybe... i still have work to do...


End file.
